


The Name's Korra, Avatar Korra...

by LissaBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Korrasami set in the mostly canonical story universe of Chuck, the NBC spy comedy. It's going to be a bit darker/more violent and more explicit, but I plan on stay true to the overall show and characters! Korrasami is gonna be a kinda slow burn, in the story Korra is a CIA asset and Asami is her handler, following a similar arc to Chuck, I'm just going shorten the span of friends-to-lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name's Korra, Avatar Korra...

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a quick drabble to get the ball rolling, here's a cast list! 
> 
> Korra: Chuck  
> Asami: Sarah  
> Mako: Casey  
> Bolin: Morgan  
> Kuvira: Ellie  
> Bataar Jr.: Awesome  
> Opal: Anna  
> Bumi: Big Mike  
> Lin Beifong: General Beckman  
> Iroh II: Bryce  
> Varrick: Harry Tang  
> Prince Wu: Lester  
> Tahno: Jeff  
> Ginger: Jill

Of all the people that Korra expected to hear from on her birthday, the last one would be the one who basically ruined her life. He had framed her for cheating, gotten her kicked out of college, and stole her girlfriend; Iroh was the embodiment of everything that Korra hated. Why she opened the email from him, she'll never know, but that was the moment when everything changed, that was the moment she met R.A.a.V.A..

R.A.a.V.A. or "Reactive Augmentation and Variable Assistance" was an unique piece of government software that stored nearly infinite quantities of data and used an AI assistant to retrieve data and aid in processing. On it's own it was a formidable piece of software with nearly limitless capacities, but in the hands of a human operator, she turned them into a living weapon that only the truly worthy could wield. And Korra just happened to be lucky enough to get (for reasons she wished she knew) the entirety of this brilliant and terrifying computer entity downloaded into her brain.


End file.
